Big Time Uh Ohs
by imadisneygirl
Summary: 15 things each Big Time Rush TV Show Member isn't allowed to do ;D CHARACTERS INSIDE!
1. Carlos Garcia

_So, I got this idea about making lists of what each character isn't allowed to do, (: _

_This will include the following characters:_

_Carlos Garcia  
Kendall Knight  
James Diamond  
Logan Mitchell  
Camille Roberts  
Jo Taylor  
Katie Knight  
Gustavo Roque  
Kelly WainWright

* * *

_

1) Switch James's hair products with hair dye.

2) Throw Logan's text books out the window.

3) Send Camille a secret love letter pretending to be Logan.

4) Tell Kendall he got a hockey scholarship.

5) Run away from the Palm Woods and give Mrs. Knight a heart attack.

6) Send Jo on a fake scavenger hunt.

7) Trick Mr. Bitters into thinking he had an online date.

8) Dress up as Edward Cullen and go to the studio telling Gustavo, that this was the new Carlos.

9) Tell the Big Time Rush guys that he's quitting the band to fulfill his lifelong dream of becoming an Irish dancer.

10) Tell Kelly that Chris Brown is at the Palm Woods Hotel, when he really isn't.

11) Provoke Katie to ship him to Africa out of rage.

12) Tell the ladies at the Palm Woods that James will be doing a bikini photo shoot by the pool.

13) Replace all of James's mirrors with big scary clowns.

14) Tell Camille she's a horrible actress or insult her in any way. Unless he wanted to get slapped, thrown into the pool or attacked by dogs.

15) To go skydiving, bungee jumping, falling from any tall structure or doing anything that will likely cause him to end up in a hospital.

* * *

**REVIEW AND FAVOURITE!  
More chaptrs will be up real soon!**


	2. Kendall Knight

_Here's Kendall Knight!_

_Carlos and Kendall are done, be expecting more more by the end of the night ;D_

* * *

15 things Kendall Knight can't do:

1) Trick Logan into thinking he has a date with Camille but all that showed up is Carlos.

2) Tell James into telling him everyone was wearing pink for the day for Breast Cancer; he walked around in all pink, alone.

3) Walk around pretending to be like Spider Man, including wearing the outfit.

4) Switch Camille's scripts with Logan's diary.

5) Steal Carlos's helmet and incriminate Budda Bob.

6) Sneak up on Gustavo, when he's writing a song all alone in his mansion.

7) Pick up Katie and throw her into the pool from a balcony.

8) Make Kelly her morning coffe, but instead it's liquid sugar with black food coloring.

9) Offer to straighten James's hair, and burn it, claiming it was by accdient.

10) "Accidently" make Logan push Camille into the pool, causing her to be furious at him.

11) Have Camille use her acting skills to make Jo believe that he had suffered an accident and was currently in the hosipital.

12) Set up a romantic dinner for James and his date, and tell his date it's at a different location; leaving them both thinking they got stood up.

13) Convince Carlos to try and ask out a certain girl who is way out of his league.

14) Dye Logan's hair blonde.

15) Set his mom up with Mr. Bitters.

* * *

**Review your favourite ones ;D**


	3. Logan Mitchell

15 things Logan Mitchell isn't allowed to do:

1) To lock himself in his room and read text books all day.

2) To date two girls at a party, not anymore at least.

3) Backflip everywhere he goes.

4) Push Carlos into the pool every time he annoys him.

5) Cut James's hair during his sleep.

6) Sneak out of their apartment to read text books by the pool.

7) Lead Camille on about their relationship, if he's not sure what he wants yet.

8) Put gummy worms in Kendall and Jo's food on their date.

9) Pull Katie into another mind blowing plan of his and blame in all on her when they get caught.

10) Make Gustavo even more cranky than he already is with his need to correct things.

11) Pretend to be his grandma so he can tell cute girls how awesome Logan really is.

12) According to James, he's not allowed to have any sort of swagger, other then his shades, occasionly.

13) Hit on girls while Camille is around.

14) Have a fight with Carlos because he thinks he destroyed his text books when obviously James and Kendall had done it.

15) Steal Jo's phone and go through all her messages with Kendall, including sending some messages of his own. 


	4. James Diamond

15 things James Diamond isn't allowed to do:

1) Change the band name so it revolves around him.

2) Fulfill his modelling career and ditch the band.

3) Interrogate any more of Katie's boyfriends.

4) Trick Logan into making him believe that Camille left the Palm Woods.

5) Leave Carlos a note asking if he will go out with him but leave the name of a girl.

6) Take Kendall's tapes of the Harry Potter books and throw them in the pool, just because he never actually read the books like James had.

7) Run through romance scripts with Camille.

8) 'Shake his bootie' around the guys anymore.

9) Wear shirts with only his face on them.

10) Record a video of a lonely Carlos on Valentine's Day and put it on YouTube so everyone in the world can see it.

11) Hog the bathroom in the morning just to fix his hair.

12) Set any of the guys up on blind double dates; only because he picks the hot girls for himself and leaves the other girls to his friends.

13) Plan Kendall and Jo's wedding.

14) Go on a sugar rush; he destroys everything in sight and becomes slightly loopy.

15) Crash Logan's Swagger App, and replace it with a Nerdy App.


	5. Camille Roberts

**SORRY, IT TOOK SO LOOONG (:**

* * *

15 things Camille Roberts can't do:

1) Pretend to be practicing for parts just to kiss Logan.

2) Give Jo advice on her relationship with Kendall, (her advice isn't always the best.)

3) Try out for more than five parts a week. She goes slightly hysterical with so much pressure.

4) Slap Kendall or Logan while practicing parts.

5) Text Jo till five in the morning.

6) Help Carlos to get a part as a stunt double.

7) Call Kendall early in the morning just to get on his bad side.

8) Get James a modelling job, because then he'd probably ditch the band.

9) Side with Katie and go against Bitters behind his back.

10) Fake having some sort of problem so it's more likely to get a part.

11) Hide her feelings for Logan.

12) Go along with James and Carlos's insane ideas, (The cow for their social studies project.)

13) According to James, Carlos and Kendall, Camille can't date a guy without their approval, unless it's Logan, because then she already has their approval.

14) Go on a shopping spree and buy everything she likes.

15) Run through a script with James.

* * *

**URRRGH, HORRIBLE, I KNOOOW!**

**THIS ONE WASN'T SO INTERESTING!  
I'M A LIL BUSY WITH ALL MY OTHER STORIES,  
SO IF YOU WANT TO HELP OUT WITH THIS ONE, PM MEE ;D**

-Kaathy (:


	6. Jo Taylor

**YUUUP, IT TOOK LONG BUT HERE'S THE NEXT ONE!  
PLEASE LEAVE IDEAS, THEY'LL HELP SO MUCH! **

* * *

15 things Jo Taylor can't do:

1) Force Camille to go shopping with her anytime, anywhere.

2) Break-up with Kendall because she sees him with Jordin Sparks again.

3) Set Logan up on a date with Camille, if they have no idea.

4) Get Carlos a date ever again. Especially if it's competing against Kendall in getting him a date.

5) Go to the spa with James; he won't ever want to leave.

6) Convince Katie to tell her all of Kendall's dark secrets and embarrassing moments.

7) Blast _Big Time Rush's _CD and sing and dance to it in her apartment.

8) Ditch New Town High to become a singer. As much as that would be amazing, some people wouldn't be too fond of that.

9) Prank Kendall, or any of the guys, with Camille.

10) Push Carlos into the pool, and then blame Camille.

11) Send Stephanie a fake invite to Gustavo and Kelly's wedding.

12) Die her hair red.

13) Tell the guys that she prefers the Jonas Brother's music over Big Time Rush's.

14) Go out with Dak Zevon.

15) Get rid of James's pie.

* * *

**SO YEAH, THIS CHAPTER'S WERE SORTAA LAME, HUH?  
I SORTA LOST MY SENSE OF HUMOUR IN THESE, THIS WHY I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**REVIEEEEW! **

- Kaathy (:


End file.
